


Lay With Me

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "What's wrong?"To an outsider, it sounded like a question formed from genuine concern. Christina knew better.
Relationships: Christina McKinney/Wilhemina Slater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lay With Me

Something was wrong.

Wilhelmina frowned as she felt the distracted kisses being laid upon her bare chest. Her fingers tangled in blonde curls and she pulled the head back to look into the blue eyes of her seamstress. "What's wrong?" 

To an outsider, it sounded like a question formed from genuine concern. Christina knew better. 

"Nothing," she said lazily, wincing as her hair was pulled tighter by the woman. 

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes, her mouth formed into a deep frown. "You're distracted. How am I supposed to get my rocks off if I know your head is in the clouds?"

That made Christina's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Normally you don't care," she said, her accent thicker than usual. Whether it was clouded by lust or emotion, she wasn't sure.

"I don't," Wilhelmina replied sharply. "But it's seeping into your performance. If you're not going to give me one hundred percent, then what's the point of me lying here?"

Christina shifted from on top of her, her thigh brushing against the apex of the older woman's legs, causing her to hold back a groan. Their clothes were in piles around the chaise, the lights of the offices surrounding hers turned off. The seamstress caught a glimpse of their bodies in the mirror, taking in the stark contrast of dark and light skin before she shifted her eyes back to Wilhelmina's impatient face. She thought about the message she received earlier that day on the dating app. Her blood began to boil at the thought of her husband coming looking for her and quickly decided that Wilhelmina screaming her name would be a much better distraction.

Wilhelmina could see the change in the woman's eyes as they darkened and could barely prepare herself before she felt the thigh between her legs replaced with two fingers. She gasped, her back arching. Christina dipped her head down and caught a nipple between her teeth, biting first and then soothing with her talented tongue. Her equally talented fingers were working furiously between her legs and Wilhelmina felt her orgasm approaching must faster than ever before. 

Within mere minutes, the creative director was crying out nonsense and trembling beneath the seamstress. She cursed as she came down, hating the feeling of Christina's fingers slipping out of her, but she mewled as the woman used her release to caress her sensitive clit, prolonging the sensations. She was never one to praise a lover for giving her an orgasm, but she was thoroughly impressed and couldn't stop herself from saying, "Wow, that was amazing."

She expected some witty, incomprehensible reply, but none came. She looked at the woman, her satisfied grin now replaced with a confused frown. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Christina sat up, her legs still straddling Wilhelmina's hips. She felt her long, bony hands caressing her pale thighs and looked down, her vision blurred by tears. "I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind," she breathed out, digging her nails into the palms of her hands as she clenched her fists. 

Wilhelmina was suddenly frustrated again, the effects of her orgasm wearing off much quicker than she preferred. She hated tears unless she was the one causing them. With a growl, she scoot herself down the chaise beneath Christina and hooked her arms around the Scotswoman's thighs, her mouth crashing against the addicting center between her legs. The woman above her cried out and grabbed hold of the back of the seat, grinding down into the sensations. Wilhelmina smiled as she worked her magic, feeling accomplished as the seamstress fell apart at the work of her tongue. She continued to lazily kiss and caress her until it became too much and Christina pushed her head away. 

They settled beside each other, Wilhelmina wiping her chin clean and Christina breathing heavily as she came back to earth. The silence was long and surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't until Christina let out a muffled sob beneath her hand that the silence was broken and Wilhelmina suddenly wanted to disappear. Unsure what the sudden outburst was all about and annoyed by the entire thing, she had no idea what to do, so she lay staring at the ceiling, hoping it would go away on its own.

"I'm sorry," the seamstress mumbled out, wiping her tears away as quick as they fell. "I've just, got a lot on my plate right now. And I don't know what to do. And I know I'm supposed leave when we finish, but I'm kind of scared to go home."

That made Wilhelmina's ears perk up and she tilted her head to look at her lover. Before she could stop herself, she asked,"Why?"

Christina's bloodshot eyes met Wilhelmina's ice blue ones and after seeing genuine curiosity and possibly some concern, she told her all about her husband and the messages she received. It wasn't too long of a story and she luckily kept it together long enough to tell her, but when she finished a fresh new wave of tears flooded her vision. She expected harsh words like ' _oh get over it_ ' or ' _you're over exaggerating_ ' or even ' _why the hell do I care?_ ' Instead, she felt lips being pressed to her forehead gently and Wilhelmina's hand grabbing her own, giving it a light squeeze. 

They continued to lay there.


End file.
